The Question VII
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: Cross-dress is not something Tsuna should have ask but he blames it to curiosity. This is why he really is afraid of women, especially her mother. A pair of cat ears twitches. "Stop taking pictures already!"


**Title:** The Question VII

**Summary:** Cross-dress is not something Tsuna should have ask but he blames it to curiosity. This is why he really is afraid of women, especially her mother. A pair of cat ears twitches. "Stop taking pictures already!"

**Black-chan:** I know I should be making this a series but I'm still waiting for a tenth question. I have the eighth question ready but I still need two more questions and still need to finish One Week Disaster and then I'll write a real series about this in one story. Oh yeah, thanks to Yorutsuki-Lunia for the idea of cross-dressing and the clothes! Credits goes to its original owner!

* * *

Tsuna was a very curious child and it always made a very awkward and hilarious results. Though, he really couldn't help it and plus, he just didn't know anything better to do than ask innocent questions.

"Okaa-san, what's a cross-dress?" he asked suddenly as stared at his mother in expectant. "Some girls say I would be the best boy to cross-dress..."

The only answer he got was a very deadly silence and the boy blinked in confusion and couldn't help stop his shivers.

The temperature was being oddly cold and his mother was looking at him weirdly.

"O...kaa...san?" the brunette titled his head and heard something from his mind that said to get out and that he was in danger.

But he didn't listen this was his mother so why should he be afraid of his mother?

"Tsu-chan~ How about I show you what cross-dress is~?"

Nana got big and there seemed to be a devil's tail on the background as she grinned ear-to-ear at Tsuna who wanted nothing more than to bolted out of there.

The neighborhood was awaken up by the loud girly shriek from the Sawada resident.

A certain mother was humming gleefully as she called some of her friends and females she knew that would gladly help her.

"Hello, Lunia-chan~? My cute Tsu-chan just **_'agreed'_** to cross-dress for us~!"

"Kyoko-chan~ Can you please call _every friend_ of Tsu-chan to come home since Tsu-chan has_ something to show_ them~?"

"Black-chan, will you like to help me **dress-up** my son~?"

"Hana-chan, will you like to take **pictures** of Tsu-chan~?"

"Haru-chan, can you bring your** girly costumes** here~?

"Lal-chan, would you like to see Tsu-chan cross-dress as a** girl**~? _You can bring your other female friends~"_

...

Tsuna blinked as many girls stripped him to nothing and put some kind of dresses to him. He blinked again and saw a mirror reflecting a brunette wearing a short blue kimono that looked tight around her...

Wait!

He stared below with a very red face and screamed frantically, "Okaa-san! Why am I wearing a girl's kimono?!"

_Snap!_

Haru smiled brightly as she looked into her camera with the picture of Tsuna standing up with a shocked and very red face and he was wearing a short above the knee blue kimono with pink sakura petals as designs.

"Kawai~!" she exclaimed in delight and the other females moved towards her to see the picture, ignoring the fuming boy.

"Ara, ara~ What outfit should be next~?" Luce asked in pure curiosity.

"Dame!" Nana made a cross from her hands. "We still need to wait for the **_others_**~!"

"Mm," the black long-haired girl named Lunia circled toward the boy who was pouting at being ignored and smirked sadistically. "Can you please lay on the bed, Tsu-chan~?"

"You are...?" Tsuna asked for a name but then did as told since the girl was not answering.

"Lunia-chan, what do you have in mind?" Nana asked as she saw what happened and the request.

The other females also looked at the smirking girl.

"Since the others aren't here yet, let's have some fun in taking pictures, nee~?" she asked wisely and grinned as the others agreed wholeheartedly.

"I guess, you're right so," Nana nodded to herself and moved to her son who was laying on the bed quietly. "Tsu-chan, will you please do what Lunia-chan ask you to do?"

Tsuna opened his mouth to protest since his mind was sending warning bells from the girls.

But stopped as the girl named Lunia waved the picture taken before in front of him.

"Do you want this picture to be known to everyone?" Lunia asked softly but the boy could feel the threat in it and shook his head in fear. She smiled anything but kind. "Then you'll do what we ask, okay?"

Tsuna could only gulp and nod.

"Good~" the girls cheered and Lunia got a devil's tail swinging on the background. "Tsu-chan, your undies are showing~"

"Hiiee!" the only boy turned red and quickly sat up with his legs on the right side and his hands pulling the fabric of the kimono.

_Snap!_

Tsuna stared at Haru in horror. The female took another picture of him in a vulnerable state!

"Tsuna looks so much like a girl," Lal mused and the poor brunette's attention was on her. His eyes were teary and his lips were downward.

"Lal-nee! Help me!" Tsuna cried out and the said girl who was not immune to the kicked out puppy eyes gulped visibly.

She was about to do as told when Uni snapped a finger to her side.

"Lal-chan, are you okay?" Uni asked worriedly. "Tsu-chan really hit you good."

Lal, for one thing, calmed her breathing and nodded with a sweat.

"Yes, it is very effective..."

Suddenly, the door was slammed opened and everyone saw Kyoko smiling normally and another short black haired girl dragging a couple boys by the neck.

"Stupid boys!" the short raven head glared at the boys and moved towards Nana. "I'm not late in dressing up Tsu-chan, right?"

"Of course not, Black-chan~!" Nana smiled and welcomed the girl with open arms. "Thank you for getting the boys~"

Black-chan smirked oh so brightly and moved towards the boy who was going to escape. She grabbed Tsuna by the neck and dragged him to a room.

Loud screams erupted from the room and the boys were worried for the boy –or was it a girl?

"NOOOOO NOT THAT! I CAN'T WEAR THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

One of the boy asked something that made the boys even worried.

"Doesn't that sound like Tsuna?"

"HIEEE!"

"It really is Juudaime!" Hayato exclaimed and was about to break the door when he was knocked by Lal.

Every boy in the room stared at the female who looked more intimidating than ever.

"Don't even think about it," she said simply though not everyone feared the woman and just went with the flew since they were interested at what the females were doing to the brunette.

The door on the room was then opened by a very satisfied Black-chan with a female brunette with brown cat ears and tail, wearing only a very big white t-shirt and a collar in her neck.

The boys stared at the girl with interest, some were even drooling though they couldn't stop the feeling that they knew the girl. And they also wondered where Tsuna was.

"So~ Isn't Tsu-chan just so cute~?" Black-chan asked with a devilish smile as she stared at the male's reaction to the name "Tsu-chan".

Hayato was first to break from his daze.

"J-ju-juudaime?!" he called out with a very big blush and when Tsuna stared at him with teary eyes and twitching ears, he fainted from a major nosebleed.

"Haya-kun? Are you okay?!" Tsuna walked towards the unconscious boy and unknowing to him, he swayed his hips a little, making other males uncontrollably licked their lips.

Luce and Nana giggled as if they were talking about their daughter's suitors. Lal narrowed her eyes like a protective sister. Kyoko, Haru and Uni took the pleasure of taking pictures. Lunia and Black-chan just smirked like the sadists they were.

And Chrome suddenly stared at him and took picture with a bright blush. Oddly enough, Mukuro did the same with blood coming out of his nose.

Takeshi laughed like normal but there was also some blood on his nose.

Enma fainted like Hayato.

Lambo just took a picture like a normal person though the one with different reaction was Kyoya.

"Neko," he glared at the clothes, seemingly not effected by it and took his tonfas for he was too angry. "Who gave you that dress?"

Tsuna flinched and dropped to the ground near Hayato's unconscious body. He stared at the perfect with teary eyes and pouting lips that was just screaming "take me!".

"Black-chan, told me to wear it," he answered then cried out. "I hate it, Hibari-san!"

_Snap!_

The brunette pouted at the bright flash and turned to the girls who had cameras. His cat ears twitched.

"Stop taking pictures already!"

"Sorry~ But you're just so cute, Tsuna-san~" Uni apologized, not feeling guilty at all. The other two smiled in agreement to that.

'I'm not cute!" Tsuna tried to glare but the only he did was made his pout cuter if possible.

"Black-chan, do you have a nurse suit?" Lunia asked, still watching the scene in front.

Black-chan smirked, "Why just nurse suit? I have hot bunny costume, a sexy nurse, an alluring policewoman, a short kimono, a flight attendant, a secretary, a teacher, a maid, a skimpy sailor uniform, an unbuttoned white button down shirt with nekomimi, a cheerleader, a mini skirt, a smexy spy dress, a short cheongsam, and just many cute dresses~"

Tsuna could feel another shiver and before he could even say something about it, Lunia dragged him to the room again with Black-chan.

"Nana-san, I'm borrowing Tsu-chan again~" she bowed to Nana who was just smiling.

"Try the maid costume first!" Luce shouted to them.

The boys looked at each other.

"Maid?" Giotto blinked at that and imagined his beloved younger cousin in a maid clothes but was stopped by his best friends.

"Giotto!" G smacked him on the head. "Stop being a pervert to your cousin!"

"I agree with G on this one, Giotto," Asari chuckled at them.

"But I didn't think of anything perverted like a certain melon head!"

"Oi!" Daemon glared at the blonde. "Don't tell lies. I'm just thinking how cute your cousin is, wearing a maid costume and saying "yes, master" or "what can I do for you, master". Oh and the way he will move oh so –"

Alaude knocked the other before he could say anymore with his handcuffs.

No one made a comment for a while.

"NYAH! **THAT'S PANTIES!** WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I CAN'T WEAR THAT!"

"Poor kid," Knuckles mumbled. "May God bless the poor kid."

Lampo just yawned in indifferent though he seemed eager to see the brunette with the maid costume.

Cozarto sweat-dropped and thought to himself, _'Tsuna really is like a lamb among the wolves and I feel sorry for him... Even if I am also a wolf.'_

The room opened again with Tsuna coming out with a very red face that could make a tomato jealous and he was also sniffing cutely.

the boys moved their glances below and could just dropped their jaws –some just plain fainted with nosebleed.

Though, the cat ears and tail was gone, he was still...wow, just wow.

His maid costume was too small and too tight. His legs was very much exposed though he was wearing a really long white socks. The boy was gripping onto the edge of his skirt tightly but some people could still see a black fabric in between his legs.

All in all for a ten-year-old, he was **_smexy_** and **_cute_**.

_Snap!_

"Ah, my lovely Tsu-chan~!" Nana hugged Tsuna and moved him in front of the boys who were licking, smirking, whistling and gulping. "Isn't he just the cutest~? Now, take care of him or I won't approve any of you to be my son's suitor, okay~?"

Some blushed at the question. Some smirked and many denied it.

"No way! I don't like the brat!" Xanxus shouted loudly with his scars growing –or was that just a blush?

"VOOII! WHO WILL LIKE SUCH A WEAK BRAT!?" Squalo shouted as well with a big blush.

"He's alright but I'm straight and like girls," Colonello winked suggestedly to Lal who glared and blushed at that.

"Hn," Reborn smirked and moved closer to the boy who was now released from the embrace. He stared at Nana, awaiting for approval and smirked wider when the woman nodded at him.

He kneeled down the confused boy and took his left hand to his lips. He kissed the hand and watched as red smoke exploded from Tsuna's head. His smirk was getting wider as he felt the jealous glares from his back.

_"You look lovely, my lady."_

_Snap!_

"Kyaaa~!" Nana shrieked like a fangirl and had sparkle in her eyes. "100 points for Reborn~!"

That made the other boys stared at her in disbelief while the girls just giggled or chuckled.

But Tsuna just blinked and stared at his hand.

"Okaa-san, was that a kiss?" he asked curiously and when his mother nodded, he thought aloud, "Then is **Mukuro's lick** on my lips a kiss, too?"

Everyone quiet down on that and one thought was on the boys.

_'Mukuro's/the pineapple's dead. I'll bomb him/slash him/kill him/bite him to death!'_

Though after all that chaos, Tsuna was still being forced to cross-dress in the end. First a sexy nurse, a teacher, a secretary, a cheerleader and very female costumes out there!

Tsuna definitely would not like a repeat of this day.

_'Girls are scary!'_ he thought with a very much convinced face.

* * *

Black-chan: Should I raise the ratings? xD And the ocs are me and Yorutsuki-Lunia since she requested it and I wanted to be there, too! Haha, am I favoring R27 and 6927~? Oh yeah, "The Question VIII will be updated later or tomorrow! Hope you enjoy this and please review~?


End file.
